Electromagnetic machines such as electric motors, generators, and traction motors are useful for converting energy from one form to another. Such electromagnetic machines generally include a rotor that is rotatable about an axis of rotation, and a stator that is stationary with respect to the axis of rotation. Energy may be converted via relative rotation between the rotor and stator.
Both stators and rotors may have an annular configuration about the axis of rotation, and, depending upon the intended use of the electromagnetic machine, may be formed by stacking identical thin sheets of magnetic steel adjacent one another to form a lamination stack. One type of stator, a bar-wound stator, may also include a plurality of magnet wires arranged in a specific pattern about the axis of rotation. As electrical current flows through each of the plurality of magnet wires, corresponding sections of the stator are magnetized to thereby cause rotation of the rotor.